Lies
by Lackluster Brilliance
Summary: Castin angst ahead mates! Becky asked me to write this, and if weren't for the fact she was a awesome beta for me, I wouldn't have done this. Mortals will die, and I will cry, because Anna Camp isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings mortals! So, Becky asked me to do write something, so I totally blame this on her... God, do you hate me Becky? Is that it? Because it's no secret I love Anna Camp, and any reminder that she's actually straight is sincerely depressing. Oh well. Becky is a friend, so I shall power through this. FUCK THOUGH! Ugh. Castin fucking sucks! ANNA SHOULD BE MIIIIIIIINNNEEEE!  
**

**On that note, this is a two shot and the second chapter will be up eventuallyish.**

**Do I need to put a disclaimer in? I mean, this is about real people, and obvi a work of fiction because Skylar Astin is alive... Oh well. I own nothing, Better safe the sorry I suppose!**

* * *

**Lies**

_You're never gonna love me, so what's the use?_  
_What's the point in playing a game you're gonna lose?_  
_What's the point in saying you love me like a friend?_  
_What's the point in saying it's never gonna end?_

_You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake_  
_You're a coward to the end_  
_I don't wanna admit that we're not gonna fit_  
_No, I'm not the type that you like_  
_Why don't we just pretend?_

_Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh_  
_I can't let you go, can't let you go oh_  
_I just want it to be perfect_  
_To believe it's all been worth the fight_  
_Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh_

_You only ever touch me in the dark_  
_Only if we're drinking can you see my spark_  
_And only in the evening could you give yourself to me_  
_Cause the night is your woman, and she'll set you free_

_You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake_  
_You're a coward to the end_  
_I don't wanna admit that we're not gonna fit_  
_No, I'm not the type that you like_  
_Why don't we just pretend?_

_Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh_  
_I can't let you go, can't let you go oh_  
_I just want it to be perfect_  
_To believe it's all been worth the fight_  
_Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh_

**_Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh_**  
**_I can't let you go, can't let you go oh_**  
**_I just want it to be perfect_**  
**_To believe it's all been worth the fight_**  
**_Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh_**

* * *

Anna sighed loudly, trying to get the attention of the man next to her. However, not once did the man look up from the script he was reading, never once did he give any inclination the he even noticed the beautiful blonde next to him. Biting her lower lip, Anna stared hopefully, and a little sadly at Skylar, hoping that MAYBE just once, he would look up and give Anna something, a smile, a laugh, pat on the leg, ANYTHING that would show he cared she was there, even still cared about her.

However, he simply continued to flip through the pages of the new script, wrinkling his nose when he saw things he didn't like, and chuckling quietly to himself when he saw something funny. Never once did he look up, never once did he even speak up to share something he found amusing with Anna or to complain about something stupid. he just let himself be in his own little world. Fucking hell, the man showed more attention to some new script more then his GIRLFRIEND. Trust me, Anna got loving a new script, getting immersed in the world, but she didn't forget about the people around her!

With a huff, Anna stood up, and stalked away. She was about to leave the house but at the last moment, she turned and leaned against the door frame. Still reading, Skylar took no notice that Anna had even left. Angrily, Anna stalked back over to the couch Skylar was on and snatched the stupid fucking script out of his hands and held it out of his reach.

"What the fuck Anna?!" Skylar growled angrily, trying to get the pages back, "Give it back! That could be me next big role!"

"What are we doing Sky?" Anna asked sadly tears pricking her eyes, "I was sitting there for over an hour, and you didn't even do ANYTHING to show that you cared I was there. Do you still even love my baby, or is it all just a lie?"

"Wait, what?" Skylar spluttered, "Where the hell is this coming from?"

"Really Skylar?" Anna laughed mirthlessly, "You don't realize that we don't do anything together anymore? We don't go out anymore, we don't even cuddle. When was the last time we just sat and watched a movie together that WASN'T one of yours? Hell, when was the last time we even made love baby? That the only time you even TOUCH me is when your drunk and either want to celebrate or for stress relief! Skylar, I can't keep doing this."

"Oh my god, seriously?" Skylar spat, "You're blaming this on ME? Seriously, you can do that Anna? Fucking hell, you really are just some selfish bitch, just like everyone told me you were!"

"Excuse me?" Anna gasped, hurt, "Are you kidding me? I just spent the past hour practically SITTING in you LAP just to get you to acknowledge that I was there! I don't need much Skylar, I just need to know you love me, and right now, I don't think do! We don't have to go out on romantic dates, or take walks together, God knows we don't anyway, but I DO need you to care that I'm here. It doesn't have to be much, a smile, a pat, even just sharing something, but you don't do any of that!"

"Oh, so I have to TELL you everything, make it all about you all the time?" Skylar snapped, "God, you're such a needy, whiny whore! I can't believe you sometimes! This could be my big break! pitch Perfect 2 isn't for a while, and I need to keep my momentum going. I thought even YOU could understand that!"

"You know what? You right," Anna said not even bothering to wipe the tears sliding down her face, "You're absolutely right."

"THANK YOU!" Skylar sighed, holding his hand out for the script, "You've finally got it! Now, give me my script back!"

"Here Sky," Anna sighed sadly, giving the man the stack of papers back, "Hope you get this role, because we're done. I'm not going to do this anymore."

"Excuse me?" Skylar snarled, grabbing Anna's arm, holding her there, "Are you fucking breaking up with me?"

"Ow, Skylar, you're hurting me!" Anna cried, trying to pull away.

"Shut the FUCK up!" He growled, "You're not fucking leaving, now sit back down!"

"Let me go!" Anna shouted Trying to yank her arm free.

_SLAP_

The his came out of no where. Stunned, Skylar dropped Anna's arm and stared at the angry red mark on Anna's face dumbly, Bringing her hand up, Anna gently touched the sensitive skin, shocked that he had actually hit her. Slowly backing away from the man, Anna just shook her head. She was SO done here. How stupid could she have been to try and believe the lies again? Turning around, Anna all but sprinted out of the room and out of the away, Anna looked back in the rear view mirror, hoping that maybe Skylar would have come out, would have tried to apologize. However, there was no one there on the front step, no one there on the drive way, no one there at all.

Finally wiping her tears away, Anna drove off, still wishing that Skylar would try and make things right.

* * *

Three days.

That was how long it took Skylar to call Anna again.

Three whole long, miserable, regret filled days for Anna. She couldn't speak for Skylar, but she had a hunch that he wasn't as sorry as he had let on. but hey, maybe he really was sorry, but he also was a good actor and judging by the phone call, he wasn't.

"_Anna?"_ Skylar said, once she had finally picked up the phone after the fourth straight call, _"Baby please, can just talk about this?"_

"What do you want Skylar?" Anna snapped.

"I_ just wanted to apologize baby,_" Skylar said, sounding regretful, "I _should NEVER have hit you, and you were right. I've been a dick lately, and haven't been paying you the attention you deserve. You were right baby, and I'm SO sorry._"

"Oh really, I'm right?" Anna said sarcastically, though her heart soared a bit that he had apologized. She'd stay strong though "And you're sorry. Wonderful. Tell that to the bruise on my cheek Skylar!"

"_Shit, that bruised?_" Skylar said, sounding rather panicked, _"I'm so sorry baby, I never meant to hurt you! Please, Anna baby, let me make it up to you!_"

"Oh really, and how would you do that?" Anna sighed, though she had already forgiven him. He just didn't need to know that.

"_I was thinking we'd go camping together!_" Skylar said hopefully, "_I mean, you're last name IS camp, and I thought it would be a fun thing for the two of us to do together. What do you say babe?_"

Anna sighed, slightly disappointed. She actually really dd hate camping. Screw what her last name was, she wasn't a camper. But Skylar sounded so please with himself, and they'd finally be together. As her character, Aubrey Posen, once said "screw it, let's just do it". For Anna, a weekend in the woods with Skylar sounded doable. And plus, if it really would just be them, that meant that they'd be together, and that's all she really wanted.

"Just us?" Anna asked.

"_Yes sweetie, just us, I promise!_" Skylar said in a rush.

Anna let the line go dead for a second for effect. Thankfully, Skylar couldn't see this, but she was smiling and doing a little happy dance. Just the two of them for an entire weekend, it sounded like a dream come true for her. Skylar had been so distant lately, and Anna was so excited to have a chance to it just be the two of them again. She actually couldn't remember the last time it was just the two of them.

"Alright fine!" Anna huffed, doing her best to hide her excitement.

"_Awesome baby! Thank you so much!_" Skylar said happily, "_This weekend's gonna be great, I promise._"

"I hope so," Anna smiled, "So see you then?"

"_Defs Angel,_" Skylar said, "_Oh, one quick thing sweetie pie?_"

"Yes Sky?" Anna asked, hopefully, "What?"

"_I was wondering..._" Skylar said nervously, "_You didn't like report me to the police or anything, did you? Because if you did, I totally deserve it, but if you didn't please don't Angel. That would really bad for me, and honestly, I'm not cut out for jail._"

"Yeah, no babe, I didn't," Anna said, disappointed that she hadn't heard those three little words, "You weren't yourself, I get it. I won't report it but I need you to promise you'll never do it again."

"_No, never again, I swear Angel Pie,_" Skylar said, sounding rather relived, "_Alright, well I got an audition in twenty, so I'll see you then._

"Bye Skylar, I love-" Anna started to say, but already the line had gone dead.

staring at her phone, Anna sighed. Whenever they were alone, Skylar never said that he loved her, never said that he even liked being with her. Of course when they went out, it was all smiles and cutsey coupley shit, but alone, she got nothing. She was fighting so hard to keep Skylar right now, fighting to defend him against friends who thought he was no good, against her family, and even some of her fans. Honestly, it was exhausting, and sometimes, she didn't even know if it was worth the fight.

She just wanted that perfect little romance. Not the whole grand gestures and long walks on the beach, though they were nice. She just wanted his love. She wanted him to bring her favorite coffee when he came around, or to just hold her close to him when they were together. She wanted them to laugh at the silly cartoons on and to be able to just fall asleep curled up in his arms.

Instead, now she was happy when he remembered to give her a kiss before he left. She had gotten use to the long lonely nights, the lack of love. He said he loved her in public, but never once did he say it without someone else around to hear it. Did he even really love her, or was it all just a lie? Closing her eyes, Anna willed herself to think of something happier. Like this weekend. After this weekend, it would all be better. It would all change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Greeting my aca-mortals! The great and powerful King Alex has returned! Who missed me? NOW! BECKY! You little shit. This pece right here has been the sourse of my writer's block for the past almost month! If it weren't for one awesome writer, waatp, I'd still be screwed. Mortals, seriously, I think waatp wrote this entire thing. She's fucking brilliant, and (time for some shameless self promotion) we're writing a few fic together, namely Sleepwalkers, so you should all go check that out :) NOW BACK TO YOU BECKY! You SHIT! I am NEVER writing Castin again. EVER. So PLEASE. Don't ask. This has been publicly announced, and I intend to keep this promise.**

* * *

Anna smiled brightly as she saw Skylar's car pull into the bottom of her drive way. Grabbing the handles of the weekend bag that she had carefully packed the day before, she went out of her front door to greet him. Dropping the bag at the front door, Anna all but skipped down the drive way.

"Hi Skylar!" Anna said as Skylar pulled to a stop, lowering his window a few inches. Anna leaned on the door and looked down into the car.

"Hey babe," Skylar said lazily, "Wait, were you like watching at the window for me to pull in?"

"Maaaayyybeee..." Anna said sheepishly, "I'm just really excited for this weekend!"

"Oh yeah cool ... the fact you were watching for me is just a tad bit creepy though," Skylar said, shaking his head and not meeting her eye, "Alright, hurry up and grab your bag, and let's go. I want to get to the lodge before sundown. You know I hate to drive in the dark."

"Oh, alright ... yeah, sorry," Anna said sadly, "Yeah, I'll be right back."

"Please hurry!" Skylar sighed, "I want to get going!"

Jogging back up the driveway, Anna just felt sad. Alright, so this wasn't EXACTLY the reception she'd hoped for and maybe she'd kind of hoped Skylar would have gotten her bag for her, but that wasn't a big deal. Anyway, Skylar was right, they probably should get to the lodge before the sun set. Sure this wasn't the perfect start, but whatever. A whole weekend with Skylar, and she'd get him all to herself. By the end of the trip, Anna was certain that they'd go back to the way that they'd been before Skylar's career had come before her.

Picking up her bag, she sighed to herself as she quickly walked back down the drive way to Skylar's car. Thinking it would have been helpful if he had parked at the top of her long driveway, she moved to the trunk. Pressing the button to release the catch, Skylar sighed impatiently as Anna threw her bag into the trunk, along side Skylar's things before going up to the passenger side. Opening the door, Anna pressed a quick kiss to Skylar's cheek before getting settled in.

"Are you ready?" Skylar asked, not even looking at her.

"Yes!" Anna said, ignoring the fact Skylar was now checking his teeth in the mirror, "I'm so glad we're doing this baby. It's been way too long since it was just the two of us. I think this weekend is going to be aca-awesome!"

"Oh my god, are you still aca-ing shit?" Skylar sighed, pulling out of the driveway, "Anna, that movie is like 2 years old and yes, it was great to be in such a big movie, but come on! Aubrey was really only a minor character, and truly, it's stupid. My character was the male lead, and _I_ don't aca things. So can we just leave the aca shit here?"

"Yeah, alright, sorry Sky," Anna said sadly, as she clicked her seatbelt in place, managing to control the wave of emotion rolling over her.

"It's whatever," Skylar sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

"Right, sorry, "Anna said quickly, "I just-"

"It's fine!" Skylar snapped.

For a second, Anna was tempted to say something else, however, seeing Skylar's scowl and how tense he was, she decided that silence was better. With a sad sigh, Anna leaned her head against the window and just watched the scenery pass by as the car ate up the miles. Yeah, definitely not the best start to her weekend, but she was certain things would get better. Who knows what had just happened! Whatever the reason Skylar was mad right now, Anna was sure he'd talk eventually, and they could work this out together. Hopefully at least.

* * *

Anna squealed as a number of quaint log cabins came into view a few hours later. Bouncing up and down her seat happily, she could barely contain her excitement. In the distance, she could see a large lake, and from the looks of it, there was a dock too and a couple of small fishing boats. Looking over, she was ecstatic to see that even Skylar seemed happy to be here as well. He had a small smile on his face, and for once, he wasn't wearing a scowl. The whole ride up had been quiet and awkward, but now that they were finally here, it seemed like everything was better. Leaning over and giving Skylar a quick kiss, Anna squealed again.

"Oh my god Sky, this is perfect!" Anna said happily, "This weekend is going to be awesome!"

"Well duh," Skylar smirked, "I planned it, remember?"

"Of course!" Anna laughed, "Oh wow, this is- I love you Sky! Thank you! Oh my gosh, I can't wait!"

"Well you're going to have to wait for a bit," Skylar chuckled, "I have to go sign us in. Can you wait in the car until then?"

"Yeah, no probs," Anna said, still bouncing about like an excited child, "Just hurry back?"

"Defs," Skylar said, parking the car, "Be right back."

Getting out of the car, Skylar walked over to what Anna assumed was the main office. Settling back down into her seat, Anna smiled. God, this was awesome. DEFINITELY the perfect sorry trip. Sure she'd been a little worried at the start of the trip, but now, sitting here, at the picturesque place they were in now, Anna couldn't even believe this was where they were.

Leaning back on to the headrest, Anna thought for a second. This was the nicest date Skylar had taken her on, in God knows when. It had been MONTHS since they'd actually done something together, and alone, much less something as extravagant like this, and honestly, this was above and beyond ANYTHING she'd ever even hoped for. Anna didn't need much to keep her happy. Anna had packed the special underwear that she knew Skylar liked.

She crossed her knees, knocking her right leg into the glove compartment. She reached forward to give her shin a rub and popped open the box. Inside was the usual array of paperwork, some tissues, a flashlight, some chewing gum and an empty chips packet. Anna's eyes were immediately drawn to the small velvet box that was just tucked behind the road map. She pushed it with her finger as she looked up, just to check that Skylar wasn't on his way back already. The small black bow around the box held the contents in a mystery but the tiny gift card attached clearly said the name 'Anna'.

Quickly reaching into her jeans, she pulled out her phone as she snapped the glove compartment shut. Anna all but screamed in happiness when she saw she had no phone service. Perfect! That meant that it would really just be the two of them and whatever Skylar had planned. Looking up, she saw Skylar walking back, and quickly, she tucked her phone back into her pocket. Smiling brightly as Skylar started the car and began to reverse out of the parking space, Anna had to resist the urge to just throw her arms around and hug Skylar. So, instead, she settled for a small peck on the cheek and another squeal.

"Oh my gosh, this is perfect Skylar!" Anna said happily.

"Yeah, I know. That's the fiftieth time you've said that," Skylar said jokingly, not quite masking the slight, annoyed undertone to his voice; something Anna quickly picked up on, "But yeah we're in Cabin 3, so don't forget that; you know, in case we go out separately. Here's your key; don't lose it or I'll have to pay, and yeah, I think that's it. Oh, wait, the lake is closed from sun set to sunrise, so no being down there at night."

"Awesome! So we can have lunch down there then?" Anna asked.

"Maybe," Skylar said, pulling up in front of a large cabin with a big golden 3 on top, "We'll have to see what else there is to do."

"Honestly, I don't care what we do, so long as I'm with you," Anna said smiling, leaning over to his side of the car.

"You're such a sap," Skylar laughed, killing the engine and getting out rather quickly.

Opening the door, he went straight to the trunk and called for Anna to open it up. Pushing the release button, Anna sighed before she got out of the car. Stretching, she breathed in the mountain air and smiled. Yeah, this place really was perfect. Looking around at the tall trees and the glint of sunlight off of the lake, Anna's smile widened ever more. Yep, this place really was absolutely beautiful. It was the perfect place for them to rekindle that spark they'd lost.

Walking over, Anna went to grab her bags out of the trunk, but before she did that, she gave Skylar a quick kiss. Humming, Anna grabbed her bags and walked up the few stairs to the door. Unable to wipe the silly grin off of her face, Anna chuckled quietly to herself. Recently, she'd been worried about her and Skylar. He'd just been so distant lately, and when he did pay attention to her, it was more in a jealous possessive kind of way, which she really didn't like; grabbing her hand tightly in public if any paparazzi were about or sliding his arm around her waist and digging his fingers tightly when a male fan would ask for an autograph. But this, just look at the place he'd taken her! A secluded cabin in the mountains! No cell service, no internet, hell, there wasn't even cable. It would just be the two of them for the next 48 hours, and Anna was going to enjoy every single SECOND of that.

Opening the door of the cabin, Anna squealed again when she saw the interior. It was quite spacious inside, and the large skylights would let in beams of light during the day, illuminating the cabin and causing the walls to shimmer. To her left, a flight of steps lead to the upstairs where Anna assumed the bedrooms were. The kitchen was large and looked to be fully equipped and there was a large fireplace with a roaring fire already burning happily inside. By the fireplace, there was a cute red loveseat that Anna couldn't wait to cuddle up on with Skylar next to her and a large glass of red wine.

"Mind moving along Anna?" Skylar grunted from behind her, "You're kinda in the way right now."

"Oh, sorry baby!" Anna said, quickly moving to the side as Skylar brushed past her, "Oh my god, this place is perfect though! How'd you know about it?"

"Anna told me about it," Skylar sighed, setting his suitcase down for a moment.

"Oh, cool! I'll have to remember to thank her next time I see her!" Anna said.

Instead of answering, Skylar just grunted and grabbed his bags and walked up the stairs. Sitting down on the loveseat, she placed her bag by her feet and sighed. Alright, so he was still being a little distant, but that was whatever. They'd be back to the way they were soon. Anna was sure of it. She had to be, because she didn't know what she would do without Skylar.

* * *

"Anna, hurry up!" Skylar barked, "The show is going to start in TWENTY minutes!"

"Right, coming!" Anna called, fixing her hair one last time.

So far, they hadn't really done much. They had gone to bed the night before, Skylar taking the left hand side as he always did. Anna spent a little extra time in the bathroom getting ready, wanting to look her best. She fixed her hair and applied just a touch of lip gloss before coming back into the bedroom to find Skylar asleep with his back turned towards her. She had sighed, put some pajamas on and just slipped under the blankets next to him quietly, trying desperately not to over think anything.

The next morning, she had woken first after a fretful night. Turning over in bed, she lightly brushed against Skylar arm, causing his eyes to snap open. For a moment, as she watched him, she thought she had seen a flash of disappointment in his eyes as he looked at her.

Determined to show him that she still loved him and to try to break through the barrier that he seemed to have placed up around himself, Anna smiled her best smile at Skylar before she lowered her hands under the blanket, dipping her fingers under the waist band of his boxer shorts. She looked up at him to see his reaction but he had his eyes closed again. As he hadn't pulled away or told her to stop, she continued to wrap her fingers around him, causing the stirring she had hoped for.

Skylar's quiet groaning caused Anna to pause for a moment in her ministrations as she looked over at him. He was wearing a look of pure ferocity as he almost seemed to come to life and snap out of his slumber. He swept her hand away and pulled his shorts down in one swift movement. Skylar lunged at Anna and pushed her onto her back, yanking her sleep shorts away and roughly spreading her legs apart. He plunged himself into her causing Anna to whimper slightly at his roughness.

"There? You happy now? Is this what you want?" Skylar snarled as he pounded into Anna. He crushed her lips into a bruising kiss; she tasted blood as the roughness of his mouth caused her teeth to bite into her lip. He didn't last long, falling on top of her with a grunt that showed he was done without giving her a single thought or paying her any attention. He pulled out of her completely before slipping out of bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower." Skylar simply said as he glanced back towards Anna as she lay silently under the blankets and closed the bathroom door. Anna pulled the blankets up to her chin and hugged herself as she turned over, wondering what she had done wrong and how she could go about fixing things with Skylar. She ran her tongue over her lip, wincing slightly at the bite mark he had left at the corner of her mouth.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Skylar had barely even GLANCED at her the entire time, let alone do any of the things that Anna had suggested. He just simply seemed annoyed at her presence. Earlier, around late morning, they'd gone fishing, hiring one of the fishing boats from the main reception and he didn't even talk to her and shushed her every time she even tried to say something.

She hadn't wanted to mention picking something up for lunch but she was hungry. She had skipped breakfast that morning, spending an extra few minutes in the shower, trying to soothe the muscles in her legs from where Skylar had been rough with her. She didn't now know whether to be surprised when Skylar had pulled some snacks from his backpack and proceeded to eat them quickly, not offering anything to Anna. He only looked up as he threw the last piece of pastry in his mouth; thoughts creasing his brow. He had rummaged in his bag, pulling out an orange which he tossed over to her making a comment about how she should just stick to fruit for lunch as it looked obvious that she had put on some weight recently.

After they had docked the boat, Skylar announced that he was going off for a walk for a couple of hours. Anna immediately offered to go with him, going so far as to slip her hand into his. He had pulled away, professing that he just needed some time to himself, as he had some things to think about. He had finally looked at her properly for the first time and a small scowl littered his face when he saw the small bruise on her lip. The only comment he had made had been to ask her if she had told anyone about it. He had come back later on much more relaxed and even had a smile on his face for a few minutes before announcing that they were going out for the night. Anna was disappointed as she just wanted it to be the two of them for the weekend but Skylar had insisted that this was a nice surprise.

Anna took one last look in the bathroom mirror before switching off the light as she walked back into the bedroom. She was pleased that she had managed to successfully cover up the mark on her lip that Jesse had caused with his rough kiss earlier. She was sure Skylar hadn't meant to do that to her. She had woken him up after all. And the comment on the boat, well, she hadn't been to the gym as much recently so maybe he had a point.

She walked over to the bed, straightened the blankets and noticed a few pieces of paperwork had fallen to the floor. She bent down to gather them up, wanting to keep the place tidy, needing to avoid the argument that seemed to be bubbling under the surface of whatever was going on. She shuffled them together in her hands noting that one of them was the confirmation email for the cabin they were currently in. Her eyes drifted over the names at the top and she was surprised to note that one of the two names on the top of the page was not hers.

_"Must have been a Pitch Perfect fan who made the booking and can't separate reality!"_ Anna almost laughed to herself, seeing her friend Anna Kendrick's name instead of her own. Without meaning too, her eyes skimmed down the page and noted that the booking of the cabin had been made a month ago.

_"Maybe Sky was going to surprise me?"_ Anna thought hopefully as she read the order for champagne and flowers, noting that the request had been cancelled the day after she had agreed to go camping with Skylar.

"ANNA!" Skylar yelled up the stairs, sounding pretty angry now. "COME ON!"

"Sorry." Anna called back down, Skylar having dragged her from her thoughts. She replaced the paperwork onto the nightstand and hurriedly slipped on her shoes. Anna gathered up her purse and quickly swept out of the room, flicking her fingers over the dimmer switch as she left.

Her shoes clacking down the stairs alerted Skylar who was standing with his back to her, hands in his pockets, staring out of the small window by the cabins' front door. His head snapped around as she gracefully made it to the last step. He stepped forwards towards the door, flicking a filthy look over his shoulder.

"Sorry Sky." Anna repeated as he held the door open for her, placing a hand on her back and almost pushing her through the opening. "Do I look OK?"

"Fine." Skylar said, without actually looking at her. Anna cast her eyes downwards, not wanting to show her disappointment. She had chosen the purple dress she was wearing especially, as the last time she had worn it, several months ago, Skylar had told her how beautiful she looked in it and that he had nearly ripped it two at the end of the evening as he had carried her to bed.

He unlocked the car and walked over to the drivers' side, opening the door and slipping into the seat. Anna pulled the cabin door behind her and gently stepped over the muddy path, taking care not to let her heels sink in the mud as she made her way to the passenger door. She stumbled for a moment as she grasped the door handle, dropping her purse onto the ground. She reached down for it.

"WILL YOU HURRY UP!" Skylar roared from inside the vehicle as he leaned across the passenger seat and pulled the handle to open the door for Anna. Clearly not realizing that she had bent down to retrieve her purse, the door swung open quickly catching her on the side of her face.

"Oh for fucks sake Anna!" Skylar huffed out as he opened his door and walked around to the passenger side of the car.

"Sorry Sky, I dropped my purse." Anna said, holding her reddened cheek.

"How about you just get in the car and we go?" He said, walking away from her, completely snubbing the welt on her face and instead just walking over to the driver's side.

Anna quickly slipped into her seat, desperately willing herself not to cry. She pulled the sun visor down as Skylar took up position next to her, quickly turning the engine on, ignoring her whimper as Anna touched her cheek.

"Have you got make up to cover that up?" Skylar asked, slipping the car into drive and pulling out of the packing space quickly.

"Y ... Yes, I have." Anna replied, reaching for the purse that she had dropped by her feet.

"Well, can you use it? I don't want people thinking I hit you." Skylar said. "You'll have a couple of minutes. I want to check my emails in the reception so you'll have some time then."

Anna just nodded. She knew Skylar hadn't meant to bash her face but he hadn't even asked if she was all right. And as she thought about it, over the past few months, he had been careless with his hands catching her occasionally and had stopped asking if she was OK, failing as well to just text for the sake of it or sporadically showing up with flowers at her house or even just calling to say hey. Skylar pulled up outside the reception area. Leaving the engine running, he jumped out of the car, picking up his phone as he went.

Anna dipped into her purse pulling her foundation out and began to touch up the mark on her cheek. Needing to wipe her hands on a tissue, she reached into the glove box, remembering the tissues from when she looked yesterday. She pushed a few things aside, noticing that the small velvet box was missing. Before she had time to think about it, Skylar was opening the drivers' door and climbing back in.

* * *

Driving to the theater in silence, Anna was, for once, actually glad of the paparazzi presence when they arrived. Skylar was out of the car quickly, handing his key to the valet before coming round to open Anna's door. He collected the valet ticket as he popped the handle and pulled open the door for her to alight. He held his hand out for her as the cameras began to flash and photograph the two of them. Skylar smiled warmly all around him as he held Anna's arm as he stepped out of the car.

"You OK there sweetie?" He asked as she straightened up. Anna smiled happily, not caring that it was all an act for the cameras. He wrapped his arms around her as the valet closed the door behind them. Skylar turned them towards the paparazzi as one stepped forward and looked at the faint mark on her face.

"You OK there Anna? You been in the wars love?"

"Oh no!" Anna said laughing as she felt Skylar's fingers tighten on her arm. "Would you believe this was a gym accident?!"

Not wanting Anna to say any more, Skylar thanked the photographers and ushered Anna in through the entrance to take their seats seeing as the show had started a minute or two earlier. They had a small box for just the two of them but for once Anna wished they were in with the crowd. She was now quite concerned about the mood that Skylar was in.

She picked up the show's program after she had slipped off her jacket, handing it to the concierge and ordering a large bottle of champagne before he drew the curtains, leaving the two of them alone. Skylar took his seat while Anna glanced over the program. Skylar hadn't told her what they were coming to see but she was thrilled to see it was one of her best friends Anna Kendrick doing a celebrity guest spot in order to support a small, struggling theater. She took her seat and watched as the small brunette acted and sang on stage.

A few minutes in to the show, Anna took out her phone and tapped a short message to her friend Anna to let her know she was in the audience and to see if she wanted to grab a drink afterwards and catch up. She also wanted to say thank you to her for recommending the cabin to Skylar. Her eyebrows knitted slightly as some unkind thoughts flashed through her mind. No, it was just coincidence about the cabin booking name confusion and Anna being here and she knew that. The concierge returned with a chilled bottle of champagne and two long stemmed glasses which he discretely placed on the small table between the two high backed, velvet covered chairs. Skylar looked over at the drink and his eyebrows knitted together for a moment. Pouring himself a glass, he sat back and continued to be mesmerized by their mutual friend on the stage below. Anna suddenly didn't want any champagne.

A short while into the intermission, Anna felt her phone vibrate in her bag. Reaching down for it, she thumbed the screen, smiling when she saw it was a message from her brunette friend.

**AnnaK: I didn't know you were here! Come backstage for a quick drink. Ask for Steve at the door and he'll let you in. Will just have to be you though!**

Anna replied quickly saying she was on her way as she stood up, letting Skylar know she was just going to the bathroom. She surprised herself about not caring that she told him a small white lie about where she was going. In all honesty, she wasn't sure he was conscious, having drunk the entire bottle of champagne in just a few minutes. She had realized after he had poured his second glass that she would be driving back to the cabin that night. She pushed her way through the curtains and quickly made her way downstairs, towards the staging area.

Finding Steve, Anna told him that she was here to see her friend and he walked her straight up to Anna's dressing room. Steve had sheepishly asked her for her autograph and she had quickly obliged, happy to pose for a photograph as well as before placing a small kiss on his cheek. She then knocked on the door and waited for Anna to open the door.

The door opened with gusto and her friend Anna Kendrick squealed with delight as she pulled Anna in for a tight, warm hug. Anna responded, the first loving gesture she had felt for a long time.

"Camp!" Anna K said as they pulled apart. "It's been far too long! What gives! What are you doing down here in Hicksville!"

"Hey Anna!" She responded, peppering a kiss to her friend's cheek. "Staying in a local cabin and it was a surprise to see you here too!"

Anna K laughed and pulled her friend into her dressing room, thrusting a glass of juice into her hand as she pushed the door shut behind them.

"Did you know Skylar is here?" Anna K asked, taking a long gulp out of her own glass of water.

"Of course silly!" Anna replied, wrapping her fingers tightly around her tumbler. "We're ..."

"Oh, that's OK! I thought ... God, what the fuck happened to your cheek?" Anna K interrupted, pushing a few strands of blonde away from her friends face.

"Ha, a car door, if you can believe that! I thought I'd covered it well!"

"Well, you did a good job on yourself Camp! You want some stage makeup on it? In case the paps are outside when you leave. Don't want them thinking a new boyfriend's been pushing you about!" Anna K laughed off the slight discomfort on her friends face.

"It was an accident! He didn't mean it!"

"He?" Anna K asked.

"So, this play ... didn't know you were doing this?" Anna asked her friend, changing the subject quickly.

"Erm ... yeah." Anna K said, sensing more to the story but having enough respect for her to not pursue it further. "Friend of a friend of a friend of a neighbour asked if I could do this for them so ... here I am! It's only a week of it, raising a bit for charity and I wasn't busy so it's all good."

"I'm enjoying it so far so ..." Anna drawled.

"It's OK. I know it's lame but you know ..."

"I do!" Anna said, taking a mouthful of sweet juice out of the glass she held in her hand. She placed it on the small table next to her, just in front of a small black jewellery box that she failed to notice.

"So, how have you been Camp?" Anna K asked.

"I'm good." Anna said, trying to convince herself more than her friend.

"Sure?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah! How are you?"

"Oh I'm good. I've got some news for you and I'm actually really glad you are here as I wanted to speak to you about it before it's announced in the press."

"What? What is it?!" Anna asked, her eyes shining with anticipation.

"Well, despite it not being planned ..." She paused for a moment, looking at her blonde friend directly in her eye. "... I am 11 weeks pregnant!"

Anna felt her eyes widen with, at first a touch of shock, but then absolute happiness for her friend! She let out a squeal that startled them both. She leapt up and pulled her shorter friend into a tight embrace before holding her at arm's length to scan her eyes down to her friend's still flat stomach.

"Oh my GOD! Anna! Congratulations!"

"Yeah! Thanks! It will probably be announced next week after the first scan but I thought you should know first."

"First? Oh thanks!"

"Well, you know ... with everything."

"Erm ..." Anna was confused for a moment but didn't have the chance to ask the obvious question before her friend was talking again.

"Baby will be here before we start filming Pitch Perfect 2 so I'm still good for that. But I need to know Anna. Are you OK with this?"

"OK with it? I'm really happy for you!"

"You look like you have questions though?!" Anna K asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Only the obvious one really!"

"Oh, I don't know yet. But boy or girl, I'm happy."

"No!" Anna said, grabbing her friends' hands. "I'm sorry I have been such a crap friend to you lately. It must have been months since we last hung out properly. I didn't even realize you were seeing someone let alone it being serious! Who is the daddy Anna?"

"Erm ... Anna? Are you serious?" Anna K looked quite concerned. "Do you really need to ask me that?"

"What? Am I missing something? God, I feel so out of touch!" Anna laughed despite the solemn look on her friends face.

"Anna ... it's Skylar's baby."

Anna felt a lump begin to form in her throat, her airways constricted as she heard the words that the small brunette, still dressed in her stage costume, said. She could see her friends mouth forming words as the blood rushed into her ears, the whooshing sound making her head spin. She felt the world stretch and contract around her as she tried to take a breath.

"Anna? ... Anna? ... Anna, are you OK?" She finally heard her friend say. Anna K reached for her hand but she pulled away, standing up and stumbling backwards, knocking over the stool she had been perched on.

"Is this a joke?" She yelled, stumbling wildly about the room, watching as Anna K shook her head, clearly surprised about her friends reaction. "You fucking BITCH!"

"Whoa. Steady on there, girl."

"Steady on? You've just told me you are pregnant with MY boyfriend's baby and you want me to 'steady on'!"

"Your boyfriend? Anna, hun, you've been broken up for months -"

"- what?" Anna interrupted. "We've not broken up! He is here with me ... I mean, I'm here with him today. We're here TOGETHER. We've been at the cabin that you recommended to him a few weeks ago. We're having a weekend together."

"Oh ... oh fuck." Anna K, leaned her head in to the back of her chair. "Fuck, Anna, he told me you were both split up."

"No ..." Anna laughed bitterly. "No, we're still ..."

"I've not seen anything in the press, you know you two being spotted together so when he told me you had split up, I didn't ... oh fuck. Anna? God, I'm so sorry. He told me you were still friends and that you had invited him to your friends' opening night at that new nightclub on Hollow Street a few weeks ago but you had decided to go your separate ways."

"Really? You're going with that ..."

"Anna, come on, you know me? Would I do this to a friend? Oh fuck it."

"No, I know that. I know. Shit Anna. Why didn't you call me? If you thought Sky and I had split up, why didn't you even call to see if I was all right?"

"I did. I've left a few messages and texts for you. I figured you were just dealing with it all or had gone back home for a time. Wait, you didn't get my messages?"

"No." Anna sneered through her teeth.

"Come, sit for a minute. Please. We need to talk about this."

"I'd rather stand ..." Anna said, hugging the wall. "... I never got any messages from you."

"Well, I thought it was weird you didn't reply. Skylar said you were just busy."

"I bet he did. He probably saw your messages and deleted them. He does use my phone a lot."

"Fuck Anna? Where do we go from here? Please believe me sweetheart, I thought you were over for months. It was only a one off ... Skylar and me. We only hooked up once and that's the truth. Skylar and I got together for dinner one night and we both had two much to drink and ended up back at my place and one thing –"

"- Yeah, I get what happened."

"Right, sorry!" Anna K shook her head and looked at the door as a couple of sharp knocks sounded on the wood.

"Anna, five minutes before curtain." A loud male voice boomed.

"Thanks Adrian. Be right there." She said before turning her attention back to Anna. "Camp, I'm so sorry. I really didn't know. I promise. Come on, you know I'm not like that. I've never do that to a friend."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love Skylar?" Anna asked as she took a seat next to

"No."

"No?" Anna snarled.

"No, I assure you. This was an unfortunate one off. He wants to be involved with the baby but I've told him I'm doing this by myself. I don't love him ... not like _that_ anyway."

"Right."

"I told him that this afternoon and he said –"

"- You saw him this afternoon?"

"Yes, he came by earlier. Wanted to talk. He gave me ..." Anna stood and walked over to the small table where her friend had previously placed her juice. "... this."

Anna saw the brunette pick up a small black velvet box, identical to the one she had seen in the glove box of Skylar's car the day before and hold it out towards her. She winced at her own stupidity. She ran her fingers lightly through her hair. She could feel Anna's eyes on her as she leant on the wall.

"Anna?" Anna K said.

"No, Anna, I'm good."

"Are we ...?"

"I've got to go. OK?"

"Anna?" Anna K tried again.

"Look, I can't say any more. I'll give you a call in the week. Let's get together."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I know who is to blame in all of this. Just ... just care of you and the little one. OK?" Anna spoke as kindly as she could.

"OK ..." Anna K said softly, immediately running a hand over her stomach. "For what it's worth and for my part in all if this ... I'm sorry."

"No, it's ... it's ... it's really OK." Anna said pulling her friend in for a brief but warm hug. "Just give me a few days to work this through in my head. Give me a call when you are back in LA."

"Sure. But one more thing Anna. I'll not be speaking to that douchebag again."

Anna laughed a thin laugh as she left her friends dressing room, turning to offer a small wave as she pulled the door shut. As she walked back up the stairs, towards the private box that Skylar had booked for the night, she tried to run through everything in her head. It now made complete sense why Skylar had spent that past few months ignoring her, not wanting to take her out anywhere. She actually felt a bit sorry for her friend, Anna. She had also been lied to. Pushing the curtain apart, she stepped back inside the booth. Skylar cast a lazy eye towards her as she walked in.

"Where have you been?" He asked, slurring slightly.

"The ladies restroom. I got chatting to a couple of girls in there who wanted my autograph." She lied.

"Guess you need the fan base, huh?" Skylar said cruelly, the alcohol in his system not masking his intentions.

"I guess so." Anna sighed as she took her seat.

The lights in the theatre dimmed, quietly announcing the start of the second half performance. Skylar shifted forward in his seat as she noticed several shot glasses haphazardly strewn over the table. Counting at least twelve, she watched him stand on shaky legs to lean over the edge of the booth to take a sneaky picture of Anna K on his phone. Now knowing subtly was not one of his strong points, Anna just felt disgusted with him. She also felt disappointment in herself for being so blind to what he was doing. She watched him step forward, leaning right over the bar now, acting like a lovesick puppy. She sank back in her seat, suddenly embarrassed for him. As soon as he took his seat again, Skylar turned to her.

"I'm feeling a bit sick. Let's go." He said.

Anna stood up, collected her purse from the floor and followed quickly through the curtains. She was happy not to spend any more time there than absolutely necessary. The fresh air outside the theatre caught him by surprised and he leaned on her for support. She wrapped her arms around him as he nuzzled into her shoulder. She had seen the paparazzi advance towards them from their casual position on the other side of the street.

"Leaving early Anna?"

"Did you enjoy the show Skylar? Not your kind of thing?"

"It's all good guys!" Anna called out happily. "We've just got dinner reservations!"

"Do you need your car Miss Camp?" The young valet approached the couple.

"No, I think we are going to walk, but thank you. We'll be back soon." Anna smiled broadly at the attendant whose face turned beetroot red at her winning smile.

Anna, still holding up a now very drunk Skylar, guided them both down the sidewalk. It was taking all of her acting skills to keep her face intact as they passed curious bystanders and the photographers. They walked three blocks before they stopped being followed and she pulled away from Skylar. He stopped walking, seemingly unable to function with her support, as the sound of police sirens in the distance got louder and louder. He raised a lazy head towards her. He tried to take her hand again and looked at her strangely when she pulled away.

"Wassup with yooou now?"

"I know Skylar. I know." Anna said, now unable to keep the venom from her voice.

"Knoooow whaaat?" He asked

"About Anna and the baby."

"Oh." Skylar face dropped.

"You fucking ass." Anna spat.

"Well, its your ..." Skylar started, struggling to sober up.

"My what Sky?"

"Fuck, I ... I don't even care that you know. You are just a whiny whore anyway."

"You douchebag. You absolute ..."

"Go fuck yourself Anna. I'm leaving you."

"Go ahead. Leave. Don't bother even trying to contact me again." Anna cried out as the sound of sirens approaching became even louder.

"I wont." Skylar said, stumbling slightly all over the sidewalk in his drunken state.

Although part of Anna wanted to see him fall over, she reached out to steady him but he pushed her hands away, losing his balance. He staggered backwards towards the row of cars that lined the street, tumbling into the road and straight into the path of the speeding police car.

* * *

**Aaaaaand cut! Alright mortals, that's a wrap! Once again, HUGE shout out to the wonderful waatp. I gave her a few rough ideas and the first like 2000 words, and she made this aca-awesome piece. She's brilliant, right? And you should all go check out sleepwalkers ;) Alright. I'm done. On to my aca-mortals now!**

**cxcxcx386: Dude, I know. I almost puked writing the first chapter.**

**BardenBellaBeca: Dude, I dont know. Thank god waatp was here to save my pathetic ass.  
**

**Chloe: SO, this isn't exactly ASAP, but hey! You're a guest user! I couldn't PM you :/ Glad you liked it though!**

**AND BECKY! I KNOW YOU READ THIS! WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE ME A REVIEW? lol, jk. Sort of... **

**Alright aca-mortals, this is DONE now. I will NOT write another WORD for this damn thing. EVER. So don't ask. Just enjoy the fact I didn't COMPLETELY kill Jesse. If he lives or dies is up to you. But I don't give an aca-fuck about it. So yeah. This has been really shitty. Its been real though, so King Alex out bitches!**


End file.
